home alone nightmare
by trose BlAcK vEiL bRiDeS
Summary: sorry, im not very good at summaries sorry:(


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Print';"span style="font-size: medium;"emI guess I was just scared." I say to Ali as we walk in her house. " Why? It was just a simple walk home." " well its dark outside, I don't feel like getting killed today." We had been walking home from a day at the mall because my stupid mom wouldn't come pick us up to bring us back to Ali's house. " we need to pick this mess up. My mom and dad will be home next week and this needs to be spotless." I had been staying at her house for a few weeks because her parents were out of town. " Ok, but that was still creepy."" Oh my god! You are such a baby!" I start making baby sounds and we both start laughing. We begin picking up in the living room when the phone rings. Ali looks at me frightened. " Maybe its a killer calling!" I stick my tongue out at her and she giggles. She picks up the phone and puts it on speaker. " hello." " hi Ali! Its mom. Just wanted to remind you that we are coming home next week so the house better be spotless." " Ok mom, it will be done." " Ok, we love and miss you sweetie! I hope you are having fun! I have to let ya go now, buh bye!" " bye mom." she hangs up. "Ugh! We need to get this done!" we both laugh and finish up in the living room. We go into the kitchen to make something to eat. After that we go back to the living room. We rented a new scary movie at the mall so we could watch it tonight, may was supposed to come over to watch with us but she got grounded, So its just me and Ali. We sit down and Ali decides she wants pop corn. She runs into the kitchen sliding on the floor in her socks and puts the pop corn in the microwave. She runs back in the living room and flops down on the couch next to me. We wait for the trailers to end and the microwave goes off. Ali rolls off the couch and falls on the floor, she jumps back up and runs into thee kitchen sliding on the floor again. She grabs the pop corn and puts it in a bowl. She comes back into the living room and sits down, more calmly then last time. The trailers end and we begin watching the movie./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Print';"span style="font-size: medium;"emI guess we both fell asleep in the middle of the movie because there was pop corn everywhere and the bowl was tipped over on the floor. I look at my phone and it is seven thirty in the morning. "Ali wake up we are going to be late for school!" she gets up and walks to the bathroom to do her makeup. I get dressed in her room and get my backpack ready. She comes out of the bathroom still looking sleepy. And I go to do my makeup. I am done and she is still getting her hair done so I go into the kitchen and make us some cereal. She comes out and eats, then we grab our stuff and leave./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Print';"span style="font-size: medium;"emwhen we get home, the door is open. We go inside and look around. Nothing is stolen, moved or broken." maybe you just left the door open a little this morning."/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Print';"span style="font-size: medium;"emI say trying to look on the bright side. " no, I remember shutting it all the way because the strap on my bag got stuck in the door so I had to unlock the door again to get it. And I shut the door after." suddenly there was a crash out by the back door. We run to the back and the window is broken and the glass is all over the floor. " what should we do shay?" " I don't know, we could call the cops..." " no! My mom would flip out and never let me stay home alone ever again." " well then how do we explain the window?" " we can say we broke it on accident, I would get grounded but at least I can stay home alone still." " thats not what this is about, this is about the fact that If that window is broken, anyone can get in here!" " Oh my god! Would you let that go? There is no killer waiting to kidnap us in our sleep!" " how would you know?" " because I know this neighborhood shaylee! I know that there are cameras all over and that none of my neighbors are going to try and kill me!" " Ok, whatever Allison. But we are going to do something about that window." " Ok." we push the freezer in front of the window and go into the living room to finish our movie and do our homework. We finish and eat dinner and go to sleep. /em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Print';"span style="font-size: medium;"emI wake up and feel like I am moving. I push myself up and hit my head on something. I grab my phone out of my pocket and use the light to look around. then I realize I am in the trunk of a car. I start to freak out. I knew something like this would happen. I told her this... Ali isn't here. Where is she? Did they leave her alone? Is it just me? I grab my phone again and call 911. " 911 whats your emergency?" I the tell her about what happened yesterday and that I am in the trunk of a car. " mam, I need you to stay calm. Whats your name?" "shaylee" "ok Shaylee, is there anything else in there with you?' " one second." I put my phone up and look around. " there is a screw driver, some beer cans an empty cigarette box and a lighter." " ok, I need you to look around above you for a glowing yellow lever, can you do that for me?" "yeah, one sec." I look up. There is nothing. " no there's not one." "ok. Shine your phone light in the sides of the car, look for the break lights. They are red." I look. " yeah I see it." " ok. I need you to kick at it as hard as you can." "ok" I kick and I cant get it to go out. " its not working." " ok, grab the screw driver. Try that." I do and it works. " ok, it worked, what now?" "Put your arm through it and wave your arm around." I do. " wait a minute, I will be just one second." soon the police get a call from a worried driver. She saw a child's arm waving from the back of a car. The woman gives them her location and follows the car. But then the car turned and she lost it. I stop waving. " shaylee, we have cop cars all around that area looking for you. Dont be worried, you are safe." " No im not! I'm in the trunk of a car with a random stranger taking me to some place I have no idea where and he is probably going to kill me!" " Shaylee, I need you to stay calm." I start to cry." what if I never get to see my mom again? Or Ali?" " Shaylee, I promise we will find you and get you home safe." then, the car stops. The engine turned off and I hear him get out of the car. " hes out of the car." "what do you mean?" " he stopped the car, he is getting out!" " Ok...Ok... um. Put your phone in your shirt. Not your pocket. He will find it there. Stay on the phone." "Ok" I do and he opens the trunk right as I am done. He pulls me out and he switches us to a new car. He shuts the trunk and leaves. Back to his car. I am alone. He left me here, hes not going to hurt me." I pick up the phone and tell her. She sounds worried. " did you see anything around you when he switched cars?" we are at an abandon gas station. And he put me in a shiny black car." " ok." " wait..." I hear footsteps on the gravel outside. " theres someone out there..." they get into the car and turn it on. " do you know if it is him?" its not. His feet didn't make such a loud sound when he was switching cars." I look at my phone, its at one percent. " my phone is dying, its going to turn off. It dies as she starts talking./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Print';"span style="font-size: medium;"emI guess it was a few hours until the car comes to a stop. Someone gets out of the car and opens the trunk. A big black man grabs me and pulls me out with ease. I thrash around and he puts his hand over my mouth. He brings me into a small shed. The inside of it is like a small house. He takes a chair from the table and puts me in it. He doesn't tie me up, just sets me there. i sit waiting for him to say something. He doesn't. His phone rings and I tighten up inside. He finishes his call and walks around to stand behind the chair I sit in. he wraps his big cold hands around my throat and squeezes. I gasp for air and feel like he wont stop until I am dead. But he stops. He turn's the chair so I am facing him. I stop gasping and forget to breath. He grabs my arm and pulls me into the bathroom. He pushes me to the floor and fills the bathtub. He kneels next to me. He looks scared. " why are you doing this to me?" I ask in a quiet, weak voice. His eyes well up with tears. " im sorry." he grabs me and forces my head under the water in the tub, he hold me there for a while then lets go. Then pushes it down again. He lets go and grabs my hair and swings me around and drags me back to the chair I was in before. This time tying my hands behind my back and putting a gag on me. /em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Print';"span style="font-size: medium;"emI wake up and there are multiple men in the room. Laughing and drinking coffee. They see me awake and one of them gets up. I notice that I am laying on the floor. The man that got up walks over to me and starts kicking me. He keeps kicking for a few minutes. Then picks me up off the floor and puts me back in the chair. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a knife. Right then, I see a cop outside the window. The man comes back and I am trembling. He laughs. " Awe, the little girl is scarred of a little knife. Oh, well that's to bad. This is the easiest part." All of the men start laughing. Then I hear gunshots and two of the men go down. The man holding the knife drops it and runs behind the chair I am wraps his arm around my neck and starts to squeeze. My vision is getting blurry when I see the rest of the men go down, then there is one more gunshot and his grip loosens, I see a woman running towards me she takes the gag off and unties my hands and she hugs me./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Print';"span style="font-size: medium;"emI wake up in the hospital. My mom is next to me along with Ali and her parents. My mom hugs me lightly and so does Ali. I am still shaking. " its over shay, you can relax now, just get some rest you are safe now, you are okay. Ali says to me before I drift off to sleep again./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="font-family: 'Segoe Print';"span style="font-size: medium;"emtwo years have gone by since then. I have recovered physically. But I am scarred mentally. And I will never forget what happened to me that day. I got too meet the cop that I was talking to on the phone. We have become pretty good friends since then. Me and Ali are still best friends and we still have sleep overs and go to the mall together. But we have never walked home, or stayed home alone since that day./em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" align="LEFT" /p 


End file.
